Kaien Shiba
"Kaien values friendship above everything else. His spirit of kindness lingers on today." - picture caption by Tite Kubo was the Lieutenant of the 13th Division, under Jūshirō Ukitake, up until his death at the hands of a Hollow that also killed his wife, Miyako Shiba. Appearance Kaien has a youthful appearance and is a fairly tall person, with white skin and brown eyes. Kaien has spiky black hair. He wears the normal shinigami uniform with his lieutenants badge on his left arm as standard. He has a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm. It is widely believed that Ichigo Kurosaki closely resembles Kaien in appearance. While Rukia was training Ichigo she often became exasperated by his lack of understanding of things Kaien would have known, and Ukitake is stunned by Ichigo's appearance. Byakuya Kuchiki also notes the resemblance, even stating that Ichigo's attitude annoyed him as Kaien's had. Though Kaien's siblings, Ganju and Kūkaku, do not remark upon or even openly notice Ichigo's supposed resemblance to Kaien. Personality Kaien was an upbeat and kind young man from the Shiba house, tattooing his arm with the Shiba house symbol, who treated all his subordinates equally. He made friends very easily, earning the respect and trust of most fellow Shinigami with not only with his above-average combat prowess but mainly with his kind and honest nature. He especially treasures bonds with others, believing that "heart" exists in them and remains with people's comrades after people die, and as such, believes that people must not die alone. It is known that his favorite food was ohagi, and he liked to take afternoon naps if he could. History Kaien was the oldest of the Shiba siblings, and grew up in Rukongai, though the Shiba house was once one of the great noble houses. His sister Kūkaku and their younger brother Ganju are all that is left of the Shiba clan. While Kukaku is old enough to know Ganju didn't know his brother was a Shinigami. Ganju's beloved Bonnie chan was actually an injured piglet in the mountain area in Rukongai found and looked after by Kaien, during the time when the Shiba family was still one of the great five families. Bonnie chan's ribbon was given to her by Kaien. Bonnie chan is very fond of Kaien, hence even now, she is still not as emotionally attached to Ganju. The door guards of the Shiba family - Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko were previously the educators of both Kaien and Kūkaku. Ever since the demise of the Shiba family, only the two of them continue to serve in the family.Bleach Official Bootleg Kaien later decided on becoming a Shinigami and was recongnized as a prodigy, as he completed the six year curriculum of the Shinigami Academy after only two years.''Bleach manga; Chapter 315.4, page 15-16 Sometime between 110 and 101 years before the current time. Kaien was approached by the the Captain of the 13th Division Jūshirō Ukitake. During that time he tries to persuade a then-reluctant Kaien Shiba into becoming his lieutenant. The two converse about the current happenings in Soul Society, including a young Gin Ichimaru who happens to be a child prodigy surpassing the previous record set by Kaien himself. Kaien shrugs off any attempt Jūshirō makes at him being any type of prodigy. While visiting the Shiba residence, Jūshirō is shown to be quite popular with the servants, with Kaien noting that Jūshirō was still very charming and that he had a smile that made his servants blush. Jūshirō dismisses the compliment as he tries to remain humble about his notable quality.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.4, page 17-19 After a few years of denying the position he decides to take it, if not for any other reason then to take care of his family. Due to Ukitake's sickness Kaien was usually in charge of everything in his Captain's absence.Bleach' manga; Chapter 134, page 11 He was the first person in Seireitei to treat Rukia like an ordinary person since her adoption into the Kuchiki family. Until he came along, she was treated with careful respect to her face and talked about and bashed behind her back.''Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 8-10 She was grateful for the fact that Kaien treated her as an equal, and it has been hinted that Rukia may have come to develop romantic feelings for him because of this. She didn’t pursue him because Kaien was already married to the third seat of the 13th Division, Miyako Shiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 11-16 When Kaien’s wife died at the hands of a Hollow, Metastacia, Kaien swore revenge. Ukitake and Rukia accompanied him in his search. They found the Hollow in its lair, and Kaien asked for permission to fight it alone. Ukitake granted permission, and Rukia watched in horror as the Hollow’s abilities became apparent. Kaien’s Zanpakutō was broken as soon as he touched the Hollow. Kaien continued to fight it alone. It obviously pained him to not help his Lieutenant, but when Rukia asked why they could help Kaien, he told her that it would kill his pride. Rukia yells at her Captain, saying that pride isn’t important compared to life. He answers her calmly: "Rukia, remember this. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride! Right now…He is fighting for his pride! His wife’s pride…his men’s pride…Most importantly…his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness…and let him fight alone like this…"Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 13-15 ]] Kaien held his own against the Hollow for several minutes before the Hollow revealed its true ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, page 18-19 It merged itself with Kaien, and when Ukitake stepped in, the Hollow laughed maliciously and told him that he and Kaien were now the same being, because they were both spirits. It was not the same as possession.Bleach manga; Chapter 136, page 7 Rukia, who had been Hollow-Kaien’s first target, was told to run while Ukitake held it off, returned because she was afraid to face that cowardice. Ukitake was struck by his illness at that moment, and the Hollow-Kaien attacked her again. Ukitake yelled at her to kill it because it was not Kaien anymore. Rukia stabs Kaien as he leaps at her.Bleach manga; chapter 136, page 14-15. Note: in anime Episode 49, he appears to fall on her sword, which she is holding upright, rather than at her side, like in the manga. Kaien’s consciousness surfaced before he died and he thanked Ukitake for letting him fight alone. He thanked Rukia, and then apologized to her.Bleach manga; chapter 136, page 15-17 She took Kaien’s body back to the Shiba house to give to Kukaku and Ganju. From that stemmed Ganju’s absolute hatred of all Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 115, page 14-15 Ukitake went to the Shiba house to explain to Kūkaku what had happened, and she accepted it and decided to forgive Rukia if she apologized. It took Rukia many years to work up the courage to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 12-13 Kūkaku and Ganju still make many of their own decisions based on what their brother would have done. That’s why Kūkaku agreed to help the Ichigo and Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 24 It is also why Ganju eventually came around to helping them.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 13 Since his death, the 13th Division has not assigned another Lieutenant, and instead is run by two 3rd Seats, Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. It is later revealed that due to the Hollow's special ability, Kaien and the Hollow were taken to the Hueco Mundo, where the Arrancar Aaroniero Arruruerie ate them both and took both their abilities. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc After Rukia is separated from her companions, she encounters the an Arrancar and follows it into a dark tower. Once inside it explains that it cannot stand sunlight and takes off its mask while introducing himself as the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, who upon removing his mask is immediately recognized by Rukia as Kaien.Bleach manga; Chapter 262, page 17-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 263, page 2-3 At first Rukia is confused and can't believe her eyes as the appearance is unmistakable. But she also remembers that Kaien is dead and that she was the one would killed him, therefore he can't still be alive. But once he addresses her the mannerisms and voice is unmistakanbly Kaien's. He then pulls out a cushion and tells her to sit as they have much to discuss.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, page 12-15 Kaien then explains to her that the night he was possessed his spirit began to crumble after the battle and by time she had brought his lifeless body back to the Shiba house it has completely shattered, from there it was thrown into Hueco Mundo. Conveying that the hollow that he fought was one of Aizen's experiments and that every time it was destroyed it would come back to Hueco Mundo and regenerate. But since the hollow had fused with him the regeneration restored his body, but instead of the hollow being in control of his spirit was him. At first Rukia had a hard time believing such a thing, but Kaien assured her that he was serious. He then went on to explain that as he ended up taking control of his body again, he went on to become an Espada to aid in his revenge against Aizen. Kaien states that that outside the sky is blue and that the blue sky is the dome of Las Noches created by Aizen, the light of the blue sky allows Aizen to see anywhere he wishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, page 16-18 He then tells her there is a mission of great importance that only she can carry out and they will talk further in a different location. He then takes out his zanpakuto and attacks her. Bleach manga; Chapter 263, page 18-20 Rukai becomes confused and listens to him speak so coldly about her involvement in his death, and resigns herself to be a just sacrifice for what she did to him and willingly offers her life to him. But she relents and states that she has come there to save Orihime and that until she does, she cannot give her life to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 4-10 He tells her that he was only joking but there is something only she can do for him if she is to truly repent for what she did. He asks her to kill her friends, Rukia quickly realizes something is wrong and that this cannot be who he claims to be. As Kaien would never ask her to do such a thing and she releases her zanpakuto and begins to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 11-19 Rukia learns that he has Kaien's memories, though, and that Aaroniero had absorbed Metastacia, and Kaien's spirit body along with it, and is unable to fight him. After recalling Kaien's teachings about the heart and using a technique that he did not remember teaching her, Rukia was finally able to bring peace to Kaien's soul. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Kaien was a child prodigy when he was younger. Though he is modest about the level of intellect and skill he possesses. He entered the Shinigami Academy on his first try where received high marks and should an innate aptitude in the Shinigami Academy. These talents allowed him to graduate top of his class in two year.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.4, page 15-16 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kaien was a skilled swordsman, evident from when he trained Rukia, and somewhat shown by Aaroniero when he was fighting Rukia based on Kaien's memories. Kaien's techniques and form are revealed during the battle, and are described by Rukia as "His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves". Flash Step Expert: Kaien has shown able to effectively use flash steps, which he did to cut off a couple of Metastacia's arms, taking the Hollow by surprise. Kidō Expert: Even when disarmed in combat, Kaien has shown that he could still fight via the use of Kidō. He was seen using fairly high-level kidō without incantation in rapid succession while still being effective. High Spiritual Energy: According to Ganju, even by the standards of the Noble Clans, Kaien naturally had high spiritual energy. By the time he entered the Shinigami Academy, his spiritual energy was already comparable to a lieutenant. Zanpakutō : A average katana with a rectangular crossguard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt. ]] *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Kaien holds Nejibana upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming into a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade.Bleach manga, Chapter 265 The end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flows freely from both the trident and the end. :Shikai Special Ability: Nejibana's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves. As water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. Nejibana's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves. *'Bankai': Not Achieved Trivia * Because of Ichigo's strong resemblance to Kaien, many fans assumed that Ichigo was Kaien's reincarnation. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants